The present invention concerns high purity polyether polyol compositions and preferably, polyethylene glycol compositions which are useful to provide low calorie food for those who wish to control their tendency to be overweight. Various low calorie food products have been prepared and offered for sale. Inasmuch as common sugar is high in calories and its sweetening effect can be obtained with relatively low calorie artificial sweeteners such as saccharin, many products have been offered which are sugar-free, the sweetening effect being obtained with an artificial sweetener. However, in the case of many foods, sucrose cannot be replaced with a low volume, high intensity sweetening agent because the sugar performs other essential functions, such as providing bulk in the food. Accordingly, various low calorie, alginates, gelatins, gum carrageenans and the like have been used to replace the bulk normally provided by sugar. Replacement of sugar with these gums is not always effective because the finished food product is lacking in certain physical properties which are required, such as texture, mouth-feel and appearance. Another method of reducing the caloric content of foods is to reduce the fat content of foods. Fats provide tenderness, texture and satiety value in many food compositions. In baked goods and frostings, the fats readily entrap air during mixing to aid in the leavening process and fluffiness. Unfortunately, fats typically exhibit 9 calories per gram.
The use of polyethylene glycol (PEG) in food compositions to lower the calorie content of the food is known from Ser. Number 883,191 filed on July 8, 1986. However, the PEG used therein was NF (National Formulary) grade which merely limits the combined amount of ethylene glycol and diethylene glycol to not more than 0.25% (2500 parts per million by weight).
The use of highly branched non-caloric polyglucose as a flour substitute in dietetic foods is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,165 and 3,876,794.
The purification of PEG by filtration through cation and anion ion exchange resins is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,909. However, this process does not remove the PEG oligomers.